Transporte Acción VI
El Transporte Acción VI, a veces conocido como el transporte de carga o el transporte acción modificado, era un carguero popular construido por la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana. Características thumb|left|180px|Un convoy de transportes Acción VI. Los transportes Acción VI típicamente operaban en convoyes en áreas del espacio bien patrulladas. Como carecían incluso de las formas más básicas de medidas de autodefensas, como armaduras y armamento, a menudo eran objetivos principales para los piratas y, por lo tanto, tenían que depender de la protección de otras naves capitales y escoltas de cazas estelares. La única razón por la que fueron utilizados por el Imperio Galáctico fue porque eran bastantes baratos en relación con la riqueza Imperial. Una de estas naves una vez se estrelló en Blenjeel, después de cruzar caminos con un Crucero Inmovilizador 418. Historia La Alianza Rebelde también empleó estas naves de carga, a menudo como transportes de personal, pero en cantidades mucho más pequeñas, ya que eran mucho más caros que los transportes medianos GR-75. La mayoría de los Acción VI fueron robados del Imperio. Los piratas a menudo modificaban las naves Acción VI en “fragatas interceptoras” capaces de combatir contra una corbeta. La Acción VI más famosa era el Karrde Salvaje, la nave personal del contrabandista Talon Karrde. Entre bastidores Se insertó un transporte Acción VI en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. Apariciones *''Kinect Star Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' * *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' Fuentes *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 72'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana Categoría:Clases de cargueros Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Clases de transportes Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Consorcio Zann